The Silver Pendent
by emma436
Summary: Brianna had a tough life, losing her mother, being abused by her father... until one day her life was changed. For the better or for the worse, only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1 My Father

Disclaimer: No I don't own ANY of the characters except for Brianna. 

Authors Note: This is my first Fan Fiction EVER! Please read and review! Thanks! Oh and the title might change.    

**            The Silver Pendent**

Chapter 1- My Father

It was early morning in Port Royale; people were busy in the streets starting their daily tasks, when I woke up in a cold sweat. I was having the same dream as the night before and all the nights before that for about 2 years now. It was of the day my mother died. In my dream, I was sitting on the edge of my mother's bed seeing the ghostly look in her eyes. Holding her hand, I listened to her last two words to ever come out of her mouth "Captain Bailey". Then with one quick blink my mother fell silent forever. 

Remembering my dream always brought me back to why my mother died in the first place. She had been shot in the stomach by Captain Bailey. No matter how hard I tried to rid my mind of that man's face, I just couldn't. The only way I could get on with my days was to think that one day I will get revenge on him. 

I slowly moved from my bed to my wardrobe mirror. There I saw the horrible bruise on my face left there from my father. After my mother died, my father became very abusive because of the massive amounts of alcohol he would drink. I was very afraid to go near my father, for I may be beaten. While the memory of last nights beating lingered in my mind, I grabbed a large pouch and stuffed it with some belongings. Today I would leave my house for good! Before I left my bedroom I felt my neck for my silver pendent necklace. Finally grasping it I felt a warm rush go though my body, my mother had given it to me only a few hours before her death. Picking up my bag I left my room hoping that my father was still asleep. As I descended the stairs I came face to face with the one person I didn't want to see, my father.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He yelled grabbing hold of my arm.

"Let me go!" 

Struggling to get away I kicked my father between the legs. He stumbled and fell cursing in pain. I quickly opened the door and ran as fast as I could into town. I stopped outside a dress shop, panting, I realized I didn't know where I was going. All I wanted to do was hide from my father and never see him again.

I only had two friends I could turn to in Port Royale and they were Elizabeth Swann and her fiancé Will Turner. I had been best of friends with Elizabeth ever since I was a baby and befriended Will when he was brought back to Port Royale after being saved, about 9 years ago. Elizabeth and I both shared an interest in pirates and the year before learning that Will was a pirate was really quite the story for me to hear. Elizabeth has told me everything about her adventure, how there were cursed pirates and an evil captain, she never spared one detail. Now it was my turn to tell her something. I had to tell her all about my father beating me. I knew it was going to be hard, but I needed to tell someone I could trust.       

Standing there, I took in all of my surroundings. I lived in Port Royale all my life, but at this very moment, I had so many feelings in my mind that I couldn't think of where I was. Trying to slow down my breathing to get my head back on track, I started towards where the Governors household was or where I thought it was. It was just so hard for me to think of anything other than the raging face of my father I had seen before I left; it was almost like it was burned into my mind. Scrambling my eyes to try and rid the image, I broke down and just cried. Realizing that people were looking strangely at me, I got up from the ground still crying and ran the rest of the way to Elizabeth's house.

So now here I am standing outside of Elizabeth's door. I can't do this, I thought. I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone! I wiped my eyes to try and stop the tears, but they just wouldn't stop. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. One of the man servants answered the door. From the stairs, Elizabeth saw that it was me. I looked up and saw her there and pushed my way through the door over to her.  

"Oh Brianna what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, it's very important and I don't want you to tell, anyone not even Will." 

"Ok, but first tell me where you got the horrible bruise from?"

"That's what I'm getting at."

"Oh ok, come up to my room where it's more private."  

Together we climbed the stairs, never saying a word. Elizabeth opened the door to her room and found that one of the maids was making her bed. 

"Sorry Miss," the maid said before curtsying and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Brianna what's going on, why are you hurt, what-"

"Please Elizabeth," I pleaded. "Let me just tell you what I have to say."

"Ok, please go on." 

Elizabeth had a very concerned look on her face. Surprisingly it sort of calmed me down to see that someone really cares about me. With a sigh I told Elizabeth the whole story about me getting abused by my father. 

"That's horrible, Brianna. How come you never told me this before?"

"I don't know I was scared. I didn't know what to do. What am I going to do now, Elizabeth? I can't go back home he'll kill me!"

We both sat there thinking for a good 5 minutes. My mind was completely blank, I never really thought of what I was going to do. 

"You can stay with me here. Father won't mind, you're always welcome in our house."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I don't know what I would do without you!" I cried, bursting into tears again.

"There, there Brianna. It's all over your father can't hurt you now. "She said pulling me into a hug. "Come down stairs for lunch, you've had a rough morning you must be hungry."   


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, or Jack's shadow. But I would love to own anything of Jack's, especially him *wink wink*. Please don't arrest me Disney! *Runs away screaming*

Authors note: Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! *Drinks all around!* Anyways, I'm really starting to like this story! I have very good ideas for it, but it is just so hard to choose! **I would like to thank my Beta Reader. I couldn't have done this chapter without you!** Enjoy!

            **The Sliver Pendent**

Chapter 2: Guess Who?

It had been one week since I left my house. Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann, was happy to let me stay here; it was almost like he has adopted me as his own.

"Brianna! Hurry up and get dressed. We need to hurry because Will is meeting us at his shop. He wants to spend the day with us, remember?" Elizabeth called from down stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled back down. "I'm just having some trouble with my dress this morning." I muttered not really caring if she heard me or not.

I was sitting on my bed looking at a picture of my family before everything fell apart. I looked mostly like my mother. I had her light brown hair and emerald green eyes. I shifted my gaze to where my father was in the picture, suddenly I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes start to fog up. I won't cry, I thought, he hit me and I don't need him!

"What's taking you so long?" asked Elizabeth opening the door.

I let out a little scream. "Elizabeth you scared me." I said trying to hide the picture from her. 

"What's that you have in your hand, Brianna?" 

"Umm…nothing." I said a bit shaky from the tears that where threatening to fall.

"Let me see that." She said sweetly.

"It's noth-" but it was too late she had taken it from my hand. At first she looked shocked, but then her look softened.

"Aw... Brianna." She said sitting down beside me and to my surprise pulling me into a hug. After about a minute she let go, tears filling her eyes. "I feel your pain."

"What pain?"

"The pain of not having any family that you can really turn to." 

"But I do have a family that I can turn to, and one of the members is sitting right here." I said turning to her and taking her hand. "You're my family, Elizabeth, you and Governor Swann." 

At this Elizabeth burst into tears. "That's so sweet, Brianna." She said wiping her eyes with her dress. 

I pulled her off my bed and down the stairs. By this point, Elizabeth had stopped crying, but was sniffing quite a bit. We headed down to Will's blacksmith shop and knocked on the door. I looked up and noticed that someone had changed the sign since the last time I was here. It now read W. Turner, instead of J. Brown. I was wondering when Old Mr. Brown would retire. The opening of the shops door took me out of my thoughts. I took one quick look at Will and started laughing. Will's hair was everywhere and he was covered in what looked like ashes.   

"What?" Both Will and Elizabeth said. Obviously Elizabeth hadn't noticed yet because when she turned around she started laughing too.  

"What?" Will asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's your hair," I snorted. "It's just…everywhere!"

"Well, it has been a rough day so far, Brianna. Oh that reminds me, I'm sorry ladies, but I wont be able to make it out of the shop today."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, starting to look upset.

"Someone has sent in an order of new swords, for their crew. I'm really sorry, but they put a rush order on it and I can't let my customers down."

"It's okay Will, we understand." I said. "We will see you later, I presume?"

"Yes, I will try to come by later today."

And with that Elizabeth gave Will a kiss goodbye and we left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really had been too long since he'd been back. 'I'll bet they'll be surprised' he thought.

"How long till we get to Port Royale?" asked a crew member.

"Aye, we'll get there at nightfall." He replied turning the helm a bit to the right. The wind whipping the many dreads, braids and beads in his hair around his face. He grinned, flashing his gold teeth as the fond memories of Port Royale came back to him.

 "We're devils and black sheep- really bad eggs….drink up me hearties yo ho" he sang to himself to pass the time away.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth and I decided that we'd go down to the port and walk around for a little while. 

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a pirate, with all the pillaging and plundering? You know just like in the song." I asked, starting to hum the song. "I really love this song!" Still humming the song I gazed up at the boats along the port. 

"Oh, you would get along with someone I know quite well!" 

"What was that you just said, Elizabeth? I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, nothing" 

"Alright then if you say so. If I was a pirate I would be so...free..." I paused and looked around and started laughing "Drink up me hearties yo ho." 

Together we started laughing and singing the song all the way back to the house. When we arrived, dinner was ready in the dining room. I like these meals better than the ones I had when I was living with my dad, I thought. Without one other thought I dug into my plate. After I was done my dinner and was very close to the exploding rate, Elizabeth whispered in my ear to come with her up to her room. After asking to be excused, we headed up stairs.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Come over here and look." She said before opening a small box and placing it in my hands.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's beautiful! Is this your engagement ring?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't show you before; I was sort of caught up in other matters."  

After handing the ring back, I sighed and looked out the window.  

"Why are you smiling?" Elizabeth asked me, with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Look out your window. It's Will, he looks like he has big news and I never noticed that he ran like that." 

While Elizabeth looked out the window I had to quickly bring my hand up to my face to stop the laugher from coming out. It was just so funny the way he ran when he was excited. It was sort of like a wobble, mixed with a drunken sailor's walk. From below, I heard Will come in through the door. "Where's Elizabeth?" I heard him say. Elizabeth also must have heard this because she had turned around and ran through the door. 

I looked out the window again and saw a shadow. It looked like a man with some sort of triangle hat on his head and possibly dreadlocks. Who is this person in the shadows, I thought. Then I heard Will from down stairs say, 

"Elizabeth! Guess who's back!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey I hoped you liked the chapter! You guys know what to do. CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3 Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own **all the characters, but I do own Brianna and Jack. HE'S MINE, ALL MINE! *evil laugh* Ok well maybe only Brianna is mine, BUT I wish I owned Jack *Drools* **

Authors Note: HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for reading my story! Thanks to my Beta Reader…. *:DYOU'RE THE BEST!:D * REVIEWS are much appreciated ;) Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Hey Guys, now for the thank you's.

Hikage Kitsune: Thanks for reading my story! Read on to see who it is!

Enny: I'm glad you like it!

Kristina: Ok...Thanks.

One-Slayer: Ya I know all the lyrics to it too!

Leila5: Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 Anyways, this is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it! 

            **The Sliver Pendent**

Chapter 3: Hello!

I saw that Elizabeth was now down stairs and was talking to Will. I decided that I would join her there and find out what the hell Will was so excited about. 

"REALLY he's back!" Elizabeth said.

"What's going on, Elizabeth? Who's back? Will, why are you so excited? What's going on?" I've always hated not knowing things. So, I'm a bit nosey, oh well. 

"Ok Brianna, Jack is back." Will said.

"You mean Jack, Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye that would be Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said entering into the hallway. With one look at Jack, Elizabeth squealed, rushed over and hugged him. Without any hesitation he hugged back.

"I've missed you Jack, how's Mr. Gibbs and Ana Maria and-" 

"They be fine, love. The crew's just fine. Now how'd you like to introduce me to your friend, Elizabeth?"

"Oh sorry, this is-"

"Miss. Brianna Edwards." I said after slightly shoving Will out of my way. "A pleasure to meet you… Captain Jack Sparrow."

I reached out my hand and we shook. I don't know what it was, but this man sent shivers down my spine. Not the bad kind, but the good. I couldn't help be study his outfit. He wore a long, worn blue coat over top of faded blue breeches, and a 'was' white shirt, that opened just enough for me to see his tanned chest. He had a wonderful smile, with gold teeth; he had dark brown eyes rimmed with kohl. His hair was full of things, like beads, braids, and dreadlocks. He was just plain handsome. I stared at him until I realized that he was whispering something to me. 

"Like what ye see, love?"

"Oh, sorry." I blushed and looked away. Elizabeth nudged Will, who was now beside her, and towards Brianna and Jack. Before she could say anything to him, Brianna and Jack turned to face them. 

"So Elizabeth, has Will been takin' good care of ye?"  He asked trying to break the awkward silence that had just fallen. 

"Actually Jack, he's proposed." Showing off her ring, that she must have put on in the hurry downstairs. 

"Oh good, I was afraid that I might have had to use some violence! Well I better be headin' back to the pearl for the night. I will see ye in the mornin'. Goodnight, Miss. Edwards." And with a nod of his head, Jack left the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When I woke up in the morning, I felt really groggy. Last night I couldn't get to sleep, all I could think about was this handsome pirate I just met. 'What's wrong with me', I thought, 'all I can think about is Jack!' I snapped my head towards to door, at noises I heard from down stairs, it sounded like laughter. OH MY GOD, Jacks here! I got up and got dressed in my nicest clothes, well Elizabeth's clothes she had let me borrow because, mine were all back at my father's house. I headed down stairs and saw everyone sitting in the drawing room chatting. It was already around lunch time, I must have slept in, I thought to myself, as I opened the door.

"Oh Brianna, I hope we didn't wake you. You look tired, did you get enough sleep?" Elizabeth asked.

"Enough yes, but I didn't get to sleep until late. I couldn't turn my mind off." I answered with a yawn.

"Well, come sit down and I'll get the maids to make you something to eat,"

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Anyways, we were just catching up with Jack; it's been quite a while since we last saw him." Will said turning back to Jack. 

"I fer one would like to hear about ye, Miss. Edwards. Will and I can catch up later. Let's go for a walk outside." Jack said, already getting up from his chair.

"Please call me Brianna." I said getting up from my chair

He opened the door for me and we headed out for the path way around the Governor's house. Governor Swann was away in London for the month, so it was safe for Jack to do this. We walked along the path in silence until he asked, "Sorry to be te forward, love, but why are ye livin' with Elizabeth?"    

"Well…My father isn't the nicest person when he is drunk. And well, ever since my mother died he has been drinking…a lot." 

"Aye, some people can't control themselves when they drink. What did yer father do te ye?"

"He...He hit me. So I ran away." I said, tears starting to blur my eyes again.

Jack saw the tears in Brianna's eyes and being uncomfortable in the situation, he immediately said, "When ye ran away did ye bring all of yer bits and pieces? 'Cause if ye didn't, me an' Will could get 'em for ye."

"No I didn't have time to get it. I just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. Would you really go and get my stuff for me, Jack?" Seeing that there was no way out of the predicament he had gotten himself into, he shrugged and replied "Sure thing, love." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the house, Elizabeth came back into the drawing room, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Will.

"You know Jack and Brianna are outside talking?"

"Yes, sooo?"

"Jack never asks a girl outside just to talk to him, but this time he did just ask her so he could talk to her."

"Oh. Do you think he fancies her?" With an extremely large smile on her face, Elizabeth nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jack grabbed Will from the dinner table and took him outside.

"What's up, Jack?" he asked.

"I have an accord with Miss. Edwards to get her possessions from her house."

 "Jack, that's crazy! Her father would never let us get near the house, let alone go inside and take all his daughters things. And he's really violent when he is drunk!"

"Will, ye sound more like a lass everyday!" Jack half yelled, smacking Will on the side of the head.

"But he 'is' violent! I don't think this is smart, Jack"

"Aye, that's why we are goin' to sneak inte the house durin' the night! He'll never know." Jack said with a grim making the plan up as he went along.

"Oh, you really think we can do that?"

"Yes, we can and we will. Meet me 'ere at midnight and we'll go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You guy's know what to do! *looks down at little blue button*


	4. Chapter 4 Docks

Disclaimer: I own Jack and only Jack, HE IS MINE! OMG, back off Disney I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok, put the cell phone down! No stop dialing! NOOOOO! *Runs away, dragging Jack behind, sirens sound*

Author's Note: Hello to my **WICKED COOL readers! I would like to say a personal thank you to Plateado! (Thanks for the good advice!) Sorry people for being a LONG time with this chapter. Schools a pain and well I had 5 ideas for this chapter and it took a while to decide on just one! There is another personal thank you to my Beta Reader! THANK YOU, YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!! LOVE YA! (My beta had to help me decide.) I SWEAR ON PAIN OF DEATH THAT I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY! **

Well on with chapter 4!

**The Silver Pendent**

Chapter 4- Docks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aye, that's why we are goin' to sneak inte the house durin' the night! He'll never know." Jack said with a grim making the plan up as he went along.

"Oh, you really think we can do that?"

"Yes, we can and we will. Meet me 'ere at midnight and we'll go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight came and went and Will had still not shown up. Jack was starting to get impatient around 1:00 and decided to go and check out what the hold up was. He briskly walked up to the door and opened it to find Will on the other side, looking up to the top of the stairs. Jack grabbed Will with such force that he almost fell over. He had just enough time to close the door before Jack started yelling. 

"Where the hell have ye been? If we're goin' te do this, we've got to do it now! Ye weren't thinkin' of not comin', were ye?"

"No, I had to make sure that Elizabeth was asleep before I left, so she wouldn't worry." He said looking up at the top windows.

"Aye, now hurry up. We haven't got all night!" Jack said rolling his eyes, grabbing for Will's arm again. The two men walked down the streets of Port Royal without once meeting another person, not even a Red Coat. 'This is nothing like Tortuga' thought Jack. 'It's so empty, where are all the drunks and wenches. God, I miss that place'. Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed Will turning to walk up to a house. Will was amazed that the small house was still standing. Shutters were falling off, paint was chipping and windows were broken. The once thriving garden was now dried up and dead. 'Looks like her father doesn't take care of his house very much anymore' thought Will. Jack quickly took hold of Will's arm and dragged him behind a nearby bush.

"Do ye think that it is wise to just waltz up te the door, open it and say 'Hello anyone home? We're here to take yer daughter's things'?"

"No Jack, I don't think it is a good idea" Will said in a huff.

"Good, now maybe ye should listen te the plan." He said sarcastically.

"Uh, right."

"Ye see that window over there?" Will nodded "We'll both climb through it and make our way te her bedroom. I'll keep watch outside her door, while ye can get her stuff. Now, come on!" Jack started for the window keeping as low to the ground as possible. Will followed close behind looking around to make sure no one was about. Finally, they made it up to the window and found it unlocked and open a bit. Jack pushed it all the way up, slowly to make sure there was no sound. Without making any noise, they climbed in to the house and found that they entered into the kitchen. Jack noticed that there were a lot of bottles on the counter. He looked closer. Bottles of rum!

"Will, ye go ahead up te her room and I'll look around for people." He said in a whisper. "Ye know this house better than me"

"Ok Jack, but please don't touch anything. I don't feel like getting caught today."

"Just go!" he hissed, with a foul look on his face. Will made his way slowly up the stairs, making sure to not make any sounds that could disturb anyone in the house, if in fact there was anyone there. Crossing the hallway, Will opened up the door to Brianna's room. It was exactly the same as he saw it last, except there was a thin layer of dust on everything. 'It looks like no one has even touched the room' he thought. Slowly and quietly he closed the door and headed for the wardrobe. Feeling for the sack Jack had given him, on his side, he began to stuff it with clothing and anything else he could see, or at least feel. After filling the sack with everything he could possibly muster, he walked swiftly to the door. Grabbing for the doorknob, the door snapped open, hitting the wall with a 'bang', almost smacking him in the head. Focusing his eyes on the person on the other side of the door frame he realized that it was not Jack, but Brianna's father. 

Downstairs, Jack was collecting some of the bottles of rum, the full ones (for his pleasure later), when he hear a loud sound coming from above him. "If that was Will, I'm goin' te kill him" he mumbled to himself, while promptly running up the stairs. Jack stopped with only one stair left and looked to see what the noise was, to his amazement he saw that a man had a gun pointed at Will's head. Sneaking up behind him Jack tried to grab the nearest thing he could find, to knock the man out with, but the only thing he could think of was a bottle of rum! He pulled the bottle from under his coat and raised it as high as he could and crashed it down on the man's head. Will had noticed Jack before he had hit the man, and backed up a bit. Brianna's father wobbled on the spot for a second them fell face first onto the floor.

"Ye better be happy I'm here to save your arse Will, but look ye made me loose a bottle of rum!" 

"May I remind you Jack, I'm quite capable of fighting for myself, and secondly, while you were fussing downstairs with your precious rum, I had a gun to my head, held by a very drunk man babbling on about a pendent, a treasure, and the pendent not being here in the house."

"Lighten up mate. Don't get your panties in a bunch, besides, your fine and the rum is fine, well the rums not fine, but..." His eyes widened, "TREASURE?!?!"

"Yes a treasure! He kept saying over and over, are you here for the pendent? It's not here if you want it. I know nothing of the treasure." ****

"But your saying there's a treasure?!?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACK, YES! But... uh... maybe we should leave now, I think he's waking up!"

"Aye let's go." Before they left, Jack stopped Will in mid-step and said, "Will jest te make this clear, I'll talk te Brianna about the pendent."

"Aye, Jack, if you don't tell Elizabeth about the pistol at my head." Jack nodded and they left the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Brianna woke up to Jack jabbing her in the arm.

"Wake up Brianna! I need te talk te ye."

"I'm up, I'M UP!" I said not noticing that it was Jack. I turned and looked at him; I was amazed by his staring eyes, they were a rich chocolaty color. Wait what am I doing he shouldn't be in my room! "JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I said sitting up pulling the blankets up with me. "GET OUT!" 

"But…"

"OUT!" I threw a pillow, nearly missing his head. 

"I need te talk te ye."

"Fine, meet me at the docks in an hour." I said threatening to throw a pillow again. He put up his arms up in defense and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 'The nerve of him, coming in here when I'm sleeping, looking at me with those chocolaty brown eyes, touching my arm with his strong muscular hands… NO stop it Brianna! He's a pirate… only a pirate…' But just then another voice came into my head, 'But isn't that what you have always wanted to be? Living for the sea, drifting off to sleep at night from the rock of a ship, waking up in the morning and walking out on deck to feel the spray of the sea?' "YES THAT IS WHAT I WANT!" I cried, and jumped out of bed to get dressed.    

Meanwhile, Jack was already heading for the docks, he stayed in the shadows most of the time, just to be safe. Standing in the shadow of a building, something caught his eye. It was the Black Pearl! 'I thought I told 'em te not come back for a week', he thought moving towards the Eastern dock, where the Pearl was heading. Since most ships docked on the Northern pier, the ones to the East were pretty much vacant. When the Black Pearl docked and the gangway went down, Jack ran up it, to where Ana Maria was standing. 

"ANA MARIA! DIDN'T I TELL YE TE NOT COME BACK FOR A WEEK?" Jack yelled on the top of his lungs.

"'ello te ye too, Captain." Ana said sarcastically. "But it seems te me that it has been a week, has it not been, Gibbs." From behind her Gibbs nodded. Jack paused for a minute to register what they said. 

"Aye, so it has been a week. Time goes by quickly when yer with old friends. Ana, tell everyone te stay on the ship, we'll leave tomorrow evening."

"Aye Captain, but can the crew leave the ship in rounds of every hour or so?"

"Fine, but stay outta trouble ye scallywag. Oh and I'll let ye know if anything changes" Ana Maria nodded and started yelling the orders to the crew. Jack started walking back to where he was standing before he saw the Pearl and waited for Brianna. Moments later, I walked up to Jack and greeted him with a smile. 'She seems happier than before' Jack thought. 

"Sorry about before Jack, it's just… I… well you…"

"No worries, love." He said staring into my eyes.

I looked away and said, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Aye, that I did, I was wondering if you own a trinket such as a silver or gold pendent." 

"Yes, a sliver one… wait how did… how did you know about my pendent?" I said with a confused stare.

"Well love, we had a bit of a run-in with yer father, and he told us… no Will… that there was a pendent and a treasure te go with it or somethin' like that." Jack said a bit hesitantly. 

"There's a treasure with my pendent? No one ever told me about that." I moved my hand to my neck where the pendent hung, and tried to remember exactly what happened when my mom gave it to me. "Mum gave this to me before she was shot and said to go hide with it. Could it be that he was after it?" I said inaudibly, starting to understand that maybe it was the pendent Captain Bailey was after and not my mother.

"What was that, love?" I shook my head. "Can I see it… the pendent?"

"Yes of course" I took off the necklace and handed it to him. "My mother had given that to me before she died; I was told to hide with it."

"Brianna, how did yer mother die?" He asked, looking up from examining the pendent.

"Well, she was shot by a man named Captain Bailey." Jack could see the emotions in Brianna's eyes and looked away.

"Captain Bailey… Captain Bailey…" he whispered over and over. "I know that name! Stay here Brianna, I'll be right back." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well everyone, I do apologize again for not having this done sooner… but I did write a longer chapter to make up for my lateness. Oh and I'm thinking of changing the story to 'She' instead of 'I'… it's just a little bit easier to write! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story :) 

Until next time…there is a lovely little button that wishes to be pressed! ;)

HAPPY NEW YEAR!  


	5. Chapter 5 A GIRL!

Disclaimer: Me- You'll never get him back…you'll never get him back! *sung* 

Disney-I'll get you my pretty and your little Jackie too… 

Me- OHHH…Now who's stealing… and thanks for the compliment *wink* *runs away laughing*

Authors Note: Hello to all of my readers! Really if you have any suggestions for things you want to see in my story don't be afraid… tell me! A big thinks to my Beta Reader, this story would have never gotten past the first chapter if it wasn't for you! Also I have a VERY BIG thank you for Rebel Lady, you were a big help for this chapter! Oh and I recommend you read leila5's Always Searching, and anything by Rebel Lady. Awesome stories! Oh and for anyone who reviews my story, I will try to review yours too! I've seen this done so I wanted to try this out, when you review please type in *Bring on the rum*. Thanks

Here's chapter 5!

            **The Silver Pendent**

Chapter 5- A GIRL!?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brianna, how did yer mother die?" He asked, looking up from examining the pendent.

"Well, she was shot by a man named Captain Bailey." Jack could see the emotions in Brianna's eyes and looked away.

"Captain Bailey… Captain Bailey…" he whispered over and over. "I know that name! Stay here Brianna, I'll be right back." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very windy day, the clouds in the sky threatened to drop rain at any minute. That's when I decided that I would follow Jack. I moved slowly in the direction Jack went, and tried to make no noise at all. I followed him for a few minutes, in the darkness of the buildings, always wondering where he was going. He was silent as well, _for a man who walks like that I'm surprised that he hasn't made more noise, _I thought to myself. Jack unknowingly led me through the complex twists and turns of the back alleys. Staring at the muddy ground, I hadn't noticed that Jack had made a sharp turn until I felt my foot connect with something. I held back a scream as it moved, it was only a small cat, it hissed and ran away. I turned to make sure that Jack hadn't noticed it; sure enough he was still walking and never turned his head once. I heaved a sigh of relief and hurried along behind him, keeping a safe distance away, so he wouldn't notice. After a short while I saw that the alley was ending, and to my amazement there in the water at the eastern dock was the Black Pearl. Jack was making his was up the gang plank, while I waited in the shadows. Once he made it to the top I heard him scream, "ANA MARIA, I NEED TO TALK TO YE!" Finding that he was now on board his ship and talking to this person, Ana Maria, I decided that I could risk coming out of the darkness for a better look at the Black Pearl. It had started to slightly rain when I skimmed my eyes along the salt stained wood of the Pearl. It looked like a beautiful ship from down here, but I really wanted to see the beauty of it on board. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked up the gang plank thinking to himself, _so Brianna did follow me, saves me walking back_. At this thought he grinned to himself and yelled for Ana Maria. "Captain?" She asked, coming from the galley.

"Aye, I need to know something Ana," Jack said looking around for Brianna. He couldn't find her, so he sighed and looked back at Ana Maria.

"Spit it out! I haven't got all day ye know."

 "Right, ye have a friend named Captain Bailey, am I right?"

"Aye, what do ye want with her?"

"Her?" He looked stunned. "What do ye mean her?"

"Captain Bailey is a girl."

"She… no, Bailey is not a gurl, if 'she' is a gurl, then I'm not the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

"JACK, CAPTAIN BAILEY IS A GIRL, GOT IT?"

"That's CAPTAIN! And no she is NOT a gurl!" Ana Maria started to turn away because of the stupidity of this conversation, but Jack grabbed her arm, "Wait, ye sure she's a gurl?"

"Captain, I've known her for years, ye would think that I knew if she were a girl or not!" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, she's a gurl!" he sighed, "do ye know her parents?"

"WHAT THE 'ELL? Why the 'ell do ye want to know that… it's none of yer bloody business!"

"Fine! What ship does she sail then?"

"Uh, the Opalete…" replied Ana Maria, slightly confused at why he was asking her this, and angry at him for interrupting her breakfast!

"Great!" he turned around and screamed, "BRIANNA, YE CAN COME UP IF YE WANT!" Ana Maria just walked away confused and angry. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was looking around the sides of the Black Pearl when I heard my name being called, I jumped and looked up. No one was there that I could see, _how did he know that I followed him, if he never looked back at me?_, I thought. I walked around to the gangway and saw Jack standing at the top waiting for me to come up. Raising an eyebrow Jack said, "Ye didn't think a great Captain like me self wouldn't notice someone following me, did ye?" I smiled sheepishly and slowly walked up turning my head to look out at the water.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it from this high and close before. It's breath taking!" I turned to look at Jack, and noticed that he was looking at me. "Jack what were you talking to that person about?"

"Who? Oh Ana Maria… I was just asking her about something." He shifted and looked out at the water.

"Anything about my pendent or my mother's killer? It was only after you heard the name you came here."

"Yeh, there is something, Capt'n Bailey, was… is a woman." I frowned in thought, _then that must mean that he, I mean she did not kill my mother! She was shot by a man…_

"But Jack that means that she did not kill my mother, could she have any connection to my pendent… OH I'm just so confused!"

"Hold on, love, Let me go get ye Ana Maria and ye can ask her any questions ye like, if she will answer ye."

"Okay." Jack turned and walked down to the galley, so I was left there to try and puzzle out the thoughts I had on this information, I had been given.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack made his way down the stairs, Ana Maria sighed and looked up. "Let me guess ye want me to go talk to the girl about me friend, am I right?"

"Actually, no I want ye to go up there and answer her questions." He said with a signature smirk. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF RUM! --Jack gasped-- THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" and with that she walked up the stairs out into the sunshine. "Ye must be Brianna." Ana Maria said looking me up and down. 

"Yes my name is Brianna Edwards, pleased to meet you, uh, --Jack mouthed Ana Maria-- Ana Maria." 

"So what is it ye want to know?"

"I only have one thing to ask you, does she, I mean Captain Bailey, have a pendent like this one here?" I held out my necklace for her to get a better look. She took it and examined it, turning the pendent over and over in her palms, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Aye, she does, DID YE STEAL THIS FROM HER?!?"

"No, I've had this since I was a little girl, I did not even know that Captain Bailey was a girl before 5 minutes ago."

"Right, sorry my mistake!"

_I stood there for at least 10 minutes thinking about what was going on. Captain Bailey a woman, her not being my mother's killer, and to top it all off she has the same pendent as me. Maybe that's why my mother had given it to me. I have so many questions… So that is why I am here now. It's a little wobbly, but I think I'll get used to it. But just think, now I get to follow my dreams and find some things out about my past! _

Brianna dropped her quill, and closed the cover of her journal…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well I finally updated… 3 cheers? Can anyone guess where she is? Anyways I'm trying to start updating more! So bare with me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter… Reviewing really helps me get more chapters out… I need to know if you like it… So on that note there is a lonely little blueish/purple button just a little further down this page that wishes to be pressed!  


	6. Chapter 6 The Name Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as something from Pirates of the Caribbean... although I do own Jack and maybe the Black Pearl but other than that I can't say I own it... sigh I wish this wasn't a dream...

Authors Note: Hey readers! Look a new chapter! Isn't that awesome? Oh I was just wondering, for the people who have me on their author's alert could you drop me a review. I'd really appreciate your feed back on my story. Thanks! Anyway, I really don't have much to say, but there's another Authors Note at the end and Read on my friends! OH and a REALLY BIG thank you to my beta reader. YOU'RE THE BEST!

Here's Chapter 6... Enjoy!

**The Silver Pendent**

Chapter 6- The Name Game

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I stood there for at least 10 minutes thinking about what was going on. Captain Bailey a woman, her not being my mother's killer, and to top it all off she has the same pendent as me. Maybe that's why my mother had given it to me. I have so many questions... So that is why I am here now. It's a little wobbly, but I think I'll get used to it. But just think, now I get to follow my dreams and find some things out about my past! _

Brianna dropped her quill, and closed the cover of her journal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna stood and blew out the candle beside her. It had been a very long day. Jack had taken her aboard the Black Pearl to search for Captain Bailey and sort out everything. Elizabeth and Will had been more than happy to join Brianna on the Pearl as well. That afternoon brought up many questions, seeing that Jack is a man of many words, the question and answer period went on for many hours, making it after night fall before any one had begun to think of packing. When someone finally pointed out that they still needed to pack, Will jokingly reminded Brianna and Elizabeth not to pack too heavily. Of course, Elizabeth packed lightly with only six dresses, 4 pairs of shoes, a shawl, and the rest pants and baggy shirts. Brianna on the other hand, was a bit more practical; she bought her journal and only a few pairs of pants and shirts.

Jack had taken Brianna aside that afternoon to talk to her. "Miss. Edwards, over this little venture..." he moved his hands in a swishing way, "of ours, I would be more than happy to teach ye the ropes of running a ship."

Brianna being a little bit more excited than usual, hadn't noticed that lack of her first name, but hugged Jack and said, "Thank you so much Jack, I've always wanted to wanted to be a pirate. With the freedom and..." _I wonder why he did say my first name? WAIT did I just hug him? _' Blushing Brianna asked,"Jack, why didn't you call me Brianna? You have before."

"I know, I know, my mistake. I know you English people are very touchy about your names.

"JACK! That was not very nice! We English people are not touchy about our names, its people... well I don't know what people, but other people, not me, are touchy about their names."

"Fine, but me name is not Jack its CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN Jack, CAPTAIN Sparrow, or CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Brianna snickered and Jack gave her a look saying 'don't mess with the title!'

"Or rather, its people like you who are touchy about their names!" Jack gave her an angry glare, although she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

She smiled and went to seek out Elizabeth. Later that night, after everyone had gone to their cabins, (Elizabeth and Will together and Brianna with her own beside the Captains quarters), Brianna pulled out her journal and wrote about the day. Deciding that she needed her rest, she climbed in to the makeshift bed Jack had given her, promising to get her a better one at the next port. It wasn't the same as the one at Elizabeth's house, but it really wasn't all that bad either. She sighed and closed her eyes, dreaming about what had happened during the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the glare of the sun woke Brianna up with a start. Grumbling, she grabbed her journal and wrote: _I'll need to change where my bed goes, I don't think I can stand having the sun waking me up at this ungodly hour every morning ... wait what am I saying, I'm a pirate now, am I a pirate? Oh well, I better get used to this if I need to wake up early and help out on the ship. I love saying that, help out on the ship. Ah, it's a dream come true. Well, even more than a dream come true, I am going to be a pirate. A PIRATE!_

Brianna quickly changed into the clothing she packed, a baggy shirt and pants, adding a belt to keep them up. She opened the door and noticed that Will was on deck talking to one of the crew members. "Good morning Will," She said as she passed him. Not seeing Elizabeth on deck, she stopped short and called out, "Oh Will, where might I find Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she's down in the galley getting something to eat." he replied pointing to a set of stairs.

"Thank you."

"Wait, Brianna. I was wondering; where did you get those pants and shirts? Elizabeth won't tell me, will you?"

"That Mr. Turner, is a story for later, unless of course you get Elizabeth and me drunk." Will raised an eyebrow as she walked away towards the galley.

"Bloody girls with their secrets," he said to Mr. Gibbs.

Turning her head to smile at Will, Brianna hadn't noticed that Jack was coming up the galley stairs, nor did Jack notice that Brianna was coming down because of the radiant sun streaming down the stairs. As they crashed into each other, Jack being the wonderful pirate he is, set himself straight and placed a hand on Brianna's waist before she could topple over and roll down the stairs. Slightly shocked and blinded from the sunlight, Brianna took a deep breath and shaded her eyes to see who caught her. She gasped as she realized just who had done such a good deed. "Jack, thank you, I mean, I'm sorry for—"

"Bloody woman, ye scared the living daylights out of me!" He straightened letting her go, "Well, BRIANNA I'll see ye in about one hour for yer first lesson." Then he turned and she heard him say something that sounded like 'Captain'. '_Brianna better not get in me way like this, I don't want to kill meself while she's on me ship_'thought Jack, as he started walking away, probably heading for the helm.

"Yes I suppose so. Thank you, CAPTAIN for catching me." She had noticed the way that Jack had emphasized her name, so she decided to do the same.

Brianna worked her way down the stairs to find a room full of rusting pots, ladles, and countless bottles of alcohol, most likely rum. There were many chairs around the galley too, that she supposed were for the whole crew during the dinner hours, but it seemed to only have a few tables. '_Odd I would have thought there would have been more tables to fit everyone. I guess they must have dinner in shifts_ '. She looked to her right and saw Elizabeth, dressed in a full dress and corset, having her breakfast. She looked up as Brianna approached the table, and gestured for her to sit down and join her.

"Not to talkative today, are we Elizabeth?"

"Well, Will and I had a bit of a spat when I refused to tell him where we got our pants and shirts."

"Oh yes, he asked me about them too today. I told him that we would save our little story until the time was right, or they would have to get us really drunk." Brianna replied jokingly, as she stuffed her mouth with fruit that they had taken from home. Brianna always loved fruit, since she was old enough to eat it. She could live on it, and not complain. It's very healthy you know! Brianna and Elizabeth exchanged their agenda for the day and sat in silence for a little while. That's the thing about their relationship; they could sit in dead silence and not feel uncomfortable around each other. It gave them time to think about things. Both women were snapped out of their thoughts by a loud sound from the deck.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked wide eyed.

"I have no idea, probably someone dropped a crate or something." replied Brianna. Right as she said that, another loud sound came from the deck. "Maybe I'm wrong, I really don't like that sound!" She paused, "We might as well go see what is making that noise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on deck, Jack and Will were circling each other with their swords draw. For them this was a friendly dual, but in the eyes of others it could get dangerous. Basically, they were fighting because Will had called Jack a girl and Jack called Will a eunuch once again. The whole crew were chanting and stomping on the deck, to whomever they were cheering for. More chants were for Will just in spite of their Captain. Brianna arrived first on deck to see what the commotion was. Since she knew that Will and Jack were both good swords men, she knew of Jack's swordsmanship from stories that Elizabeth had told her, she was not worried that someone was going to get killed. Elizabeth on the other hand, had other ideas. She wanted it to stop, so she screamed at them. Eventually, they stopped, out of breath and with quizzical looks.

"Elizabeth, what is the meaning of this intrusion in our little game. We're just havin' some fun!" Jack said.

"FUN?!? Someone could get really hurt, I mean..." Elizabeth got cut off by Brianna stepping forward and saying, "I want to have a go!"

This made everyone laugh; no one understood that she really meant that she was challenging Jack to a dual. She made it clear by grabbing for Will's sword. He had not been expecting her lunge, and gladly let go of his sword when he saw her coming at him. It was this time he chose to share with Brianna that Jack can be very rough when fighting, and that he sometimes cheats. Brianna did not care though, for she thought this was the time to show that she was not weak. Why she had this unexpected out burst of greed to be known, she did not know. Brianna felt that this was her first chance in her life to show to the world, well just the crew for now, that she was not just a girl.

Jack and his crew were still laughing when Brianna shot at Jack with impressive speed. He automatically blocked it with a swipe of his sword. "So you really are up for this? I promise I will go easy on you." He winked and shot backward.

"Oh Jack, you do not know what I can do. Who knows I could be a better swordsman than you!" she replied with a smirk. Elizabeth on the sidelines was cheering Brianna on, for she knew what other did not. The fighting went on a few moments, Brianna matching Jack's swipes each time, knowing that he was taking it easy on her. She decided to stop holding back and actually use the strength she had in her. She lunged and swiped and shot out of the way quicker than Jack had ever seen.

"Come on Jack, I know you can fight hard than this!" teased Brianna. They fought for a few more minutes, when Brianna made a spectacular swipe and Jack's sword shot out of his hands. Brianna smiled in defeat, and as she looked around realized that no one was chanting, nor making any noise at all. They were all just staring with open mouths are her. To break the silence she said, "What? Hasn't anyone ever beaten Jack before?"

Mr. Gibbs blinked a few times and replied, "No, there hasn't been anyone I know of that has beaten Jack. What demons are living in your bones miss?"

"No demons, just skills." And with that Brianna dropped Will sword and walked away. Little did she know that Jack was following her. Brianna was heading for her cabin to refresh herself, sword fighting always made her feel unclean, but she still enjoyed doing it. As she reached her cabin Jack grabbed her shoulder. "Ye never told me that you could fight!"

"You, never asked." She replied

"Look I don't mind that you can fight, just how the hell did you get so good?!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, its all skill. Now I hope that you do not have a problem with me winning. I mean I was only trying to show that a girl is not helpless. The time came to prove it so I took it." Jack just stood there mouth flapping, but no sound coming out. '_When did Brianna become like this, this is a new side of her. It seems that I have some competition now. This should get interesting.' _ Thought Jack. This was a new feeling for Jack, but what was it, it wasn't triumph, it was actually jealousy. Jack had never been beaten, especially by a girl.

"Well, ye certainly proved yerself, 30 minutes till your lesson." He walked away with a gallant swish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN..!! What will Jack do, what will people say? Only I know... and soon you shall too! cries I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Things have been difficult in my life and I just started school again so that didn't help much either. Anyway, I will update more frequently. I just hope I still have readers. Thanks everyone! Drop a review, I really appreciate it! Cheers,

--Emma—


End file.
